Ebony Hair and Deep Sky Blue Eyes
by Artemisia032495
Summary: Okay...Sequel to SilverStreaked Hair and Blue Eyes.  Read that one before you read this one, or you will be lost.  Please enjoy the story of the teen Levina as she grows into an adult with her little brother.
1. Welcome Home Levi!

**Here I'm going to tell about when Levina came home from camp. Levina and company are mine**

* * *

Levina was dropped off a couple blocks away from her house, she sighed. She missed her friends from camp already. So she started walking, school would be starting soon and she had to get two sets of school supplies ready. _Oh boy... _she thought. _That's going to be so much fun, Johnny needs some new... _Her thoughts trailed off by the sounds of fighting down the block ahead of her. "What the heck?" The saw three figures up the sidewalk. One was much small than the other two...

"Let me go!" A little boy's voice said. "Let me go!"

Levina tried to focus her eyes to see the little boy. She couldn't quite see him so she moved closer. The boy looked familiar to her even from far away. She looked at the house the group was fighting in front of... _That looks so familiar... _Her eyes widened at a realization. _Because that's where I live with my foster parents and... _She broke into a run toward the group. _Johnny! _

"Hold him still Lillian." Leon's voice commanded.

"You want to try this?" Lillian's voice hissed.

Johnny was struggling against Lillian's hold on him as they tried to muffle his cries. He nearly bit Leon's hand as he tried to put a sock in Johnny's mouth. "Keep still you little..." Leon said when he finally got the sock in the little boy's mouth.

Levina came up behind Leon and started to hit him harshly on his back with her fists. "You let him go! Let him go now!" Her hair was still short, it took her hair forever to grow out.

Leon looked back, not feeling the blows to his back. He smirked at her. "Hey baby, did you get a hair cut? Where've you been?"

Levina looked at him murderiously. "You let my brother go or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Leon laughed, grabbing her wrists harshly. "Come on, _babe_, tell me." He whispered, deathly calm. "What are you going to do me?"

Levina growled and pulled her wrists from his grip. "Break up with you."

Leon laughed. "That's all babe? _That's_ all?" He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand like that was the best joke he's ever heard. "I can find someone else better than you in a heartbeat. While you-"

"I've already found someone else." Levina snapped. "And he is better than you will _ever_ be!"

Leon looked at her, a murderous look in his eyes. "You cheated on me babe?"

"Quit calling me babe! I have a name and you're sure can use it!" Levina said angrily.

Leon glared at her. "I'll call you what ever I want bitch!" He snarled at her.

Levina finally had it. "You _don't_ talk that way in front of my brother you...you...**_monster_**!" She yelled as she punched Leon in the face as hard as she could.

Lillian exclaimed as her brother was knocked backward. Leon landed in the street and when he finally recovered he glared at Levina with his black eye and bloody nose. "You...bitch...are going to regret that, you little piece of shit." He got up and glared at her with the intent to kill.

Levina returned the glare. "Watch your mouth."

"_I will do what ever I want._" Leon growled at her. "Including this." He cruelly embraced her and harshly shook two fingers into the bruise on her side.

Levina gasped out in pain. She doubled over in Leon's arms, nearly screaming her lungs out. Pain shot through her, reaching every part of her body. Leon clasped his hand over her mouth and nose. "Now, babe, know the rules." He pressed his hand down on her nose and mouth so she couldn't get any oxygen in her lungs.

Levina struggled against him. She fought with all her might, even though she couldn't breath and she was losing her breath quickly. Levina's mind raced as she tried to think of means of escape. The only thing that came to mind she tried, elbowing Leon in the gut.

Leon laughed at her attempts. "Nice try babe but maybe you should try..." he kneed Levina in the gut. "Harder."

Levina gasped again, having the last of her breath knocked out of her. She crumbled to the ground as Leon dropped her. Levina looked up at him, spitting out blood. "I hate...your stinking...guts." She managed out, blood running from her mouth.

Leon bend down to her, roughly grabbing her jaw and pulling it toward him. "Love you too babe...and by the way...we're through." He took out his pocket knife and sliced Levina's bottom lip open. "Don't you forget it." He said coldly as he forced her back to the ground. "Come on Lilly, let's go." He said to his sister as he stood up straight and walked away.

Lillian stuck her tongue out at Levina and ran off after her brother. Levina limply held her upper body up from the ground, her mouth and lip bleeding onto the ground.

Johnny, bound and gagged moved like a caterpillar to his sister. He tried to hold out his hands out for her to unbind him. Levina laid herself on the ground, weakly undoing her brother's binds on his hands. "G-G-...Go g-get M-M-Mom and D-Dad, J-J-J-J-..." She was having trouble with her brother's name. Swallowing, she continued. "J-J-Johnny."

Her brother looked at her helplessly. "But Levi..." He whimpered.

Levina tried to smile, her teeth red from the blood. "I-I-I-I'll...I'll be o-o-okay J-J-Johnny." She groaned and dropped her head on the ground, blood pooling around her head.

Johnny suddenly paled. "Levi! Levi don't die!" He got up and ran. "M-Mommy! Daddy!" He cried out in desperation. "Levi's hurt!"

Levina smiled at her little brother as he ran away. "Th-That's a good little brother." She breathed as she faded out into unconcicousness, her body grew limp and the girl lied on the sidewalk. Motionless and pale.

* * *

Levina laid in a hospital bed, medical equipment beeping around her. Still, motionless, and sleeping. Johnny stood and watched his sister, how her hair fell now that it was no longer than her ears, how skinny and small she was, how she had a three fingered scar across her nose, and how she moved gently in her sleep. He just felt like crying, worried his sister's life hung in the balance between life...and the Underworld below.

* * *

**New story. No nagging or whining on this one. PLEASE! **


	2. Holy Zeus We Have A Problem!

**Levina and company are copyright to me.**

* * *

Levina and Johnny were walking through the supermarket in their small home town. Their foster parents trusted them to do their own shopping, the two kids knew how to get good deals with out too much effort. Johnny had turned eleven, it was the August before his fifth grade year. Levina was turning sixteen that December, entering her sophomore year in high school.

Johnny pointed out a small toy out to his sister. The small eleven year old had scruffy brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a warm smile. Levina smiled a little to her brother, shaking her head. "We are getting things for school. Maybe later bud." She ruffled her little brother's hair gently.

The soon-to-be sixteen year old had trimmed her hair, she had grown to like it extremely short. She stood 5 foot 6 inches, most of the height from her legs, she had about half-inch long hair, it was still black and streaked with shimmering silver streaks. Levina had grown a little over the summer and now you could at least tell she was a girl, even though her hair could still be deceiving.

Johnny smiled and ran down to the school supplies. "Come on Levi! You are so slow!" He yelled back to her.

Levina laughed and ran after him, quickly catching up to him and picking him up off the ground. She put him on her shoulders. "Let's try that again, who is so slow?" She laughed, looking up at him.

Johnny laughed and patted his sister's head. "You!" The small boy cheered.

Levina just rolled her eyes at his reply. He was hyper again. The fifteen year old laughed and put her brother down when they got to the school supplies. "Do you have your school list Johnny?" When the eleven year old boy brought out his yellow piece of paper she smiled. "Good. Now find your stuff and don't get anything to expensive." She blew against his cheek, causing him to laugh and run away in search of his things on his list.

She sighed and looked at what she needed to get, but some how her mind got away from school supplies and onto something that she often thought about. Seth Greenstone. Her boyfriend from camp often entered her thoughts cause she loved him very much, even though she had to focus on what she had to be doing Levina had no complaints about thinking about Seth.

She smiled, remembering his smile and his voice. The memory of him kissing her made her heart flutter quickly. Levina was deep in her thoughts, wishing she could be with Seth...but she had to leave camp...for her brother Johnny. That reminded her, she looked to where she last saw her little brother...and the little boy was gone.

_Oh, great._ Levina thought, looking around. _I couldn't have lost him again._ She looked around for the eleven year old and he was no where in her sights. "Johnny?" She called for him, receiving no answer throughout the store. "Johnathan Exsavior!" She called sternly. No answer came to her call.

The teenage girl looked all around for her baby brother. _I need to find him. I need to find him. _Her thoughts raced. "Johnny!" She called again, searching the store aisles in frantic panic. As she was a demigod and had a strong demigod scent herself she feared that scent, even a small amount, got onto her little brother and he would attract monsters. "Johnny!" She called. The seconds passed her at light speed and yet a minute felt like an eternity to her.

Levina was desperate to find her little brother. The world around her was spinning as the adrenaline in her blood stream wasn't met by combat. She turned and turned, looking all around for her brother. Soon the world became blurred as her panic spiked, no answer from her baby brother could mean so many things for him. She was so frightened. Levina whimpered and did the last thing she ever though she would do.

She dropped onto her knees and prayed to her father. Pleading him to help her find her baby brother, her world and everything she has. _Please Father. You have to help me please. Please. He is all I have of my mother. Please...Please Dad._

When she suddenly turned to corner into an aisle something was there for her to find. "Johnny!" She said in a firm and stern tone as the little eleven year old looked at her.

"Hi Levina." Johnny sat calmly on the ground playing as if he never disappeared from his sister's sight.

* * *

**Hi. Sorry this is really late. I got distracted...a lot. With school going on and all that. Yup. And it's kind of short...sorry about that too. **

**Seth Greenstone (c) FangsClawsAndWings (also known as Vamp) And for the next chapter, Vamp I might need your and Hikari's help. I'm planning a surprise and I really don't know how to do it by myself (it might turn out a little weird) PM me when you can Vamp and Hikari. **

**Peace. Now I get to work on my English report on Artemis and Apollo...yay...**


	3. Busy Mind and Heavy Heart

**Levina, Johnny, and her family are mine. **

**Seth Greenstone © (Vamp) ****TheGraspOfDarkness **

**Angel Deviluke © (Hikari) My Name Is Not Antonio **

**Sorry for late chapter and such. Moreover, I mean it is **_**really**_** late. I was distracted and yada yada yada, excuses, excuses. Story writing time.**

* * *

Levina was on her rooftop again, turning seventeen standing ankle deep in snow. She looked at the snow-covered town. It was just one of those days that she was out of it so much that she did not hear her brother calling her from the ground.

"_Angel…I can't stay at camp...I have to go back." Levina said as a fifteen year old and leaving camp. _

"_WHAT!" Angel shrieked. "You can't!" She ran up to her friend and grabbed her arms. "Why can't you stay?" _

_Levina did not want to look at Angel. "My brother. He is only ten. He needs me." _

_Angel pouted. "He's survived this long without you. I think he can last a little longer. It's dangerous out there for you Levina." _

_Levina really did not want to leave camp. "He is just a kid. A little kid that trusts me, Angel, I need to go. He is my baby brother and it is my responsibility to take care of him." She whimpered. "I really don't want to go. But I have learned enough to keep myself alive, I will survive Angel. I need to go back to my brother." Levina looked at her best friend. "He needs me; he is in just as much danger as I am. Johnny is my baby brother and I'm his big sister, I will take care of him. I promise I'll come back, I'll miss you Angel." She bit her lip before hugging her friend and running off to find the other she wanted to say goodbye too. _

Then Levina's brain clicked and picked up her little brother calling for her. She looked down and saw him waving his arms, trying to get her attention. Levina smiled and climbed into her bedroom window just below her. "I'll be down in a second Johnny." She called as she crawled to her bed.

"Cold…cold…cold…" She said, rubbing her arms. "Freezing in the middle of December."

"_Seth…" A young voice said from Levina's memory. "Seth…I want to talk to you." She said as she approached her boyfriend. _

_Seth smiled, a true son of Apollo smile that showed how kind he was. But seeing how sad Levina looked his smile disappeared. "What's wrong Levina?" _

_Levina pouted and quietly said her announcement. "I'm going home. I can't stay here at camp…" _

_Seth was silent. He did not say anything. _

_Levina pouted bigger. "I'm sorry. But…I have to go. Johnny needs me, I have to take care of him. He is my baby brother, he trusts me to take care of him and I have to go back in order to take care of him. I'm sorry." She said in his silence. _

_Seth turned to her a small smile on his face. "Levina…I'm okay with it. As long as I get to see you again someday." _

_Levina whimpered and hugged him for a moment. "I promise…I…have to go pack…" She said and escaped quickly, running as fast her feet could carry her. "I love you!" She called out to him as she ran. _

Levina was back to herself, looking in the mirror. She ran away so Seth could not see her cry. She loved him but she had not gone to camp in a long time, she hoped she could see him again.

Levina just stared at herself in the mirror, seeing what she had become from the last time she saw Seth and her friends. "I'm so different. I _look_ different for sure." Levina took in account what had changed in two years.

Her hair was longer, she did not look very much like a boy even though she wore male clothes. She was taller, growing an inch maybe a year. Levina sighed at the realization she was older. Seth was a year older than she was when they began dating; he was eighteen when she was seventeen.

Her blue eyes gazed into their reflection in the mirror. She touched the cold mirror with a tender touch. "I miss him…I miss Angel…" She whispered as her breath showed in a soft fog from the cold. "I promise. I promise to go back to camp someday when Johnny can take care of himself."

A roll of thunder made her come back to reality. "What?" She asked the sky. "What? You just think because you are my dad you can just thunder around any time you want? I have a life Dad…and I love Seth, I don't care what you think." She huffed and crossed her arms. Levina sighed. "Dad…you have not once been in my life, let _me_ take care of it."

Then suddenly Levina remembered Johnny. "Oh Hades." She muttered, leaving her room to go running down the stairs. She got to the kitchen and she nearly jumped out of her skin when streamers popped out of a paper cannon.

"Happy Birthday Levina!" Her family said. They each smiled at her with bright smiles.

Johnny held up a cupcake for her. "I made it especially for you. Mom helped me so it wouldn't be a chocolate brick." He smiled warmly at his sister.

Levina smiled and hugged her little brother. "Oh, that's so sweet of you." She kissed his head and took the cupcake. _I do not fully regret leaving my friends and the boy I love. I have my family here and its great being here with them._

Johnny made Levina eat the cupcake, it was not a chocolate brick, and it was good. She could tell he had been experimenting because it tasted like two types of chocolate mixed with vanilla jell-o cake.

When the party was over, she retreated to her room. The actually cake was nice and the gift was good too. However, no matter how hard she tried only one thing remained in her thoughts. "I miss him so much…" She said, climbing out her window and onto the snow-covered roof.

Feeling the cool air on her face calmed her down. She sat in the snow, crossing her legs. Levina neglected her snow pants and coat, coming out into the chilling air with nothing more than a shirt and a pair of jeans. No shoes even.

"I love him…" She breathed, shivering in the frost. "I miss him…when will I go back to him?" Levina looked to the sky for some kind of answer, seeing only clouds to not even let the moon shine down as her companion.

"Dad…where ever you are…please…an answer would be nice. I offer nothing but a humble plea…a humble and painful prayer." Levina said in a whisper, letting the cold air blow away the fog from her warm breath. "I know you can hear me…but please answer me…I want to talk to Seth but I have no currency or any rainbows in this winter frost."

The girl fell silent to listen for some kind of answer. "A letter?" She said quietly. "_That's_ your answer?" Levina looked to the sky. "Maybe it'll make me feel better but I don't know where he lives." A thunder roll answered her. "Okay. Okay. I'm going." She said in reply.

Levina breathed calmly and went back into her room, going to her desk. "Um…now what? I do not know how to start it. There is so much I want to tell him." She had to think before writing quietly. She had sharpened her pencil a few times. When she finally ran out of things to write she sighed her name.

She sighed and looked down at her letter. "Now what do I do almighty Father?" She said as sarcasm was in her voice. "I think I should keep it. I told him I missed him like…7 or 8 times." She bit her lip, folding up the paper. Levina stashed the letter under her pillow. "Good night." She said, turning off her lights and crawling under her blankets. "I love you Daddy." She muttered.

* * *

**Some one all three of Vamp Hikari and I forgot. Jace, son of Hades and character of Vamp. Let us just say Angel told him. **

**Long chapter...**


	4. Stormy Weather and Growing Together

**Levina and company are mine. **

**Really long time…being grounded and really busy has not been fun. What I am talking about? I'm grounded right now. Any way. On to the story.**

* * *

"Hello! I am Levina! Hear my roar!" Levina cried from the top of her foster parents' house. She smiled and then looked to her brother. "Do it." She told him. It was a freezing winter, her ears starting to get frost bitten.

Johnny scoffed and started to climb back into Levina's bedroom window. "Older sisters are such dorks." He said before Levina grabbed the back of the 13 year old boy's shirt.

"Do it or I'll hang you by your underwear from here." She said to him. "Now do it."

Johnny glared at her. "You wouldn't dare." He said.

"Do you remember the last time I said that?"

Johnny backed away with his hands over his butt and his eyes wide. "Yup."

"So do it." She commanded the younger boy.

He sighed and went to the edge of the flat roof. "I am Johnny, hear me roar! GR!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he turned to his sister, smiling. "Happy now?"

Levina nodded. Then she perked up and looked down. "Mail's here." She said, starting to climb down the side of the house.

Johnny looked at her. He rolled his eyes, climbing into Levina's bed room window while she climbed down the side of the house.

Levina climbed down expertly, putting herself on the porch. "Perfect." The eighteen year old said. A gust of wind blew and opened the mail box. The mail flew out of the mailbox and blew across the yard. She sighed and looked at the sky. "Oh, you are funny." She said to the sky. "Now I must go catch it before you blow on it again."

The eighteen year old ran, sprinting after the messages enclosed in the envelopes. Grabbing them as she ran there was one letter that acted like it was being pulled away on a string. "Hermes, Zephyrus. Either one of you stop acting like Johnny." She jumped and landed on the letter, stopping the wind from pulling it away.

Levina laughed and picked up the letter. "I have outsmarted you, not knowing you gods I have nothing over you guys and I never will." She put the letter with the rest of them and went into her house. "Mail call!" She called as she entered the house and put the letters on the table. A few other kids that had came sometime after Levina had returned from camp and had the missing person's report on her taken away. The eldest of the kids knew the two other boy's names along with Levina and Johnny's names.

"Letter from social services, letter from Brad's mom," The boy handed the letter to a five year old that happily took to letter to read it. "Letter from Tony's dad. Good luck with that one." He handed the letter over. "Bill, bill, and…Levina, letter for you." The boy held it out for her.

Levina had sat down on the couch. She looked at him. "Me? No one writes to me…if it's Leon again I'm tearing it up." She muttered and went to him.

The boy looked it over a few times. "No return address so not Leon, he always put one on. I wonder who it is from."

"Probably the state but they forgot to put the state of the return address on it…" She took the letter and then got a sudden spike of pain in the center of her skull.

Johnny came down and saw his sister and her expression of pain. "Levina, are you okay?" He asked and rushing over to her.

Levina rubbed her forehead but the pain spanned across her skull with intense pain and vengeance against her. "Stop it." She said. "Stop now." She dropped the letter and grabbed her head. The pain got bigger and more painful. Levina screamed up at the ceiling. "I don't know what you are getting at but stop it! Stop it now!" She screamed at the sky, she yelled at her father.

Suddenly it felt like a sledgehammer hit her in the stomach. She cringed and screamed. "Stop it! Stop it Daddy!" She cried. Levina felt a sharp pain like a dagger into the small of her back. "STOP IT!" Levina screamed at the top of her lungs and lightning struck the tree in their backyard. Thunder rolled loudly.

"Levina! Levina stop!" Johnny cried. "Stop now!"

"I…can't." Levina said, holding her head and curling up on the floor. "It's too strong…" More thunder rolled and the lights flickered. "Stop…stop…"

Johnny looked at his foster brothers. "Get in the basement now."

The younger boys didn't argue, rushing into the basement without another word. The eldest looked at Levina one more time before going down and closing the door behind him.

Johnny held his sister's hand. "Come on Levina. Fight it. You can, I know you can. Don't make another flash flood happen again after your last storm."

Levina groaned and looked around. "I need to stop this…I need to stop this." She got and opened the door. Wind assaulted the interior of the house and blew Johnny back three feet.

"Levi! What are you doing!" He cried, holding onto the molding of the entrance way to the kitchen.

"I can stop this if I try." Levina said, closing the door behind her. She walked through the rain, going to the middle of her front yard and sat down as a bolt of lightning missed her by 5 inches, cutting her knee as she sat in Indian style; the ground next to her was burning from the heat of the lightning bolt.

"Come on Levi. Get a grip." She breathed and tried to regulate her breathing. "Calm yourself. Think of all that matters to you." Levina normally talked to herself when no one else was around.

She sat out there for half an hour before the storm ended. Levina was wetter than if she had jumped into a pool. She stood and went onto her porch. "Well that was fun…" The eighteen year old swung on the porch swing, laying down and breathing calmly. Levina put her hands in her pocket and she felt something placed in her right pocket.

Curious because she hadn't placed anything in her pockets or that it wasn't extremely wet but actually dry, unlike the girl herself, she pulled it out to look at it.

It was the letter and it said her first, middle, and last name written gracefully above the address of her foster home. The handwriting made her head hurt. She didn't know why…Levina examined the letter; it was just a plain old letter with no real meaning it looked like.

Her wonder of the meaning of the letter made her open it and something heavy fell from the folded up paper and onto her stomach as she was lying down as she opened it. One glance at the object made her head hurt more. It was a simple metal locket, nothing too special about it from her first glance.

She put the letter down and picked up the locket, sitting up and opening the metal tarnished locket. Levina looked onto a picture of an infant in pink, silver streaked black hair just like her. Looking at it made her head hurt painfully. But she learned that she needed to fight the pain and just keep going on to learn more or something she hadn't known before. She didn't know how this picture made her head hurt.

Levina gave up on the locket, moving onto the letter. She opened it and more of the handwriting made her head hurt worse. Levina almost closed the letter and hid it in her secret spot, but she remembered Seth and how she must she loved him, even though sometimes she was in pain while she was with him…her fits being at fault there not her beloved Seth himself. She told herself to just keep going.

She opened letter and started to read, her eyes widening at the message. Levina jumped up and screamed, running into the house to grab her brother and nearly squeeze the life out of him. She placed the letter in front of him, letting him read it for himself.

Levina was so happy she put the locket at her bed side. To contact her mother, the sender of the letter, a message the very next morning. As she lay, peacefully falling asleep, Levina saw her last moments with her mother. Mother and daughter holding each other tight in a hug, both unwilling to let the other go. She decided that her mother was beautiful and that maybe Seth was right…maybe Levina could be just like her.

Meeting her mother again…how she had only dreamed of it.

* * *

**Seth is © to Vamp (The Grasp of Darkness) **


End file.
